Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis
Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis was the victim in Shark Attack! (Case #1 of Pacific Bay). Profile Ice P was a famous reality TV personality who sported tattoos on both of his shoulders,had one of his ears pierced with a silver bob, usually wore a purple tank top with yellow streaks, sported a gold necklace with a dollar sign on it, and also wore a purple-yellow hat. Ice P had black hair, black eyes and sported a black stubble. Murder details Ice P was found on the beaches of Ocean Shore half-eaten by a shark with his fingers pried off and his hands taped together. After careful analysis, Roxie, the coroner of the Pacific Bay Police Department, determined that the murder was not an accident and confirmed that the shark was the murder weapon. Roxie also saw markings on the victim's skin which resulted from a fight between him and his killer. She further determined that the markings came from a shell necklace, meaning that the killer wore a shell necklace. Later on, Amy and the player found the victim's fingers stained with a blue substance inside the shark, along with the knife the killer used to chop them off with strange creatures on it. According to Yann, the blue substance on the fingers were lens cleaning fluid, meaning that the killer wore glasses. Furthermore, the creatures found on the knife were micro-jellyfish that got on the knife when the killer submerged in the water. Because the killer swam in jellyfish-infested waters, the killer must have also been stung by jellyfish. Relationship with suspects .|thumb]] Ice P and his reality TV crew blocked surfer Maggie Ryder from the ocean during training hours due to filming. Ice P also co-starred with his wife, Carly Lewis, who he often argued with in public too boost ratings, although their most recent argument led him to bring up divorce as seen by superfan Augusta, who also caught Ice P kissing lifeguard Zack Taylor. Zack had met Ice P when he saved him after he had fallen off his cruise boat and started having a relationship, with Zack wishing for Ice P to file a divorce and marry him instead so he (Zack) could come out of the closet. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be shark expert Trevor Finn. Upon admitting to the crime, Trevor revealed that Ice P had driven the sharks out of the shoreline so that he could make his reality TV show safe to film, putting him out of a job. In court, Trevor told Judge Dante that when he saw Ice P drunk, Trevor secluded him, tied his hands with sticky tape and sliced his fingers off with a knife. He then threw both the fingers and Ice P into the water so that the scent of blood would lure a shark into attacking him. He was sentenced to life in jail. Trivia *Ice P seems to have been modeled after the likes of American rappers Kanye West and Ice-T. Case appearances *Shark Attack! (Case #1 of Pacific Bay) *Death on Wheels (Case #2 of Pacific Bay; on a clue) *The Ice Queen (Case #5 Pacific Bay; mentioned) *After the Storm (Case #18 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *The Young and the Lifeless (Case #31 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery C57Corpse.png|Ice P's body. TrevorBehindBarsPB.png|Trevor Finn, Ice P's killer. CLewisPacificBay.png|Carly Lewis, Ice P's wife. ZackTaylorProfile.png|Zack Taylor, Ice P's boyfriend. Shark Attack! Preview.jpg|Promotional artwork for Shark Attack!. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims